May Kato
May Kato was a force sensitive who served in the Clone Wars, Galactic Civil War, and First Order era (as a clone). Biography Not much is known about May in her early life. What is known is that she was born on Hoth, eventually sold into slavery to the Black Sun, and somehow managed to serve under General Grievous personally before he betrayed her and broke her neck, rendering her mute. It is unknown when she discovered her force sensitivity, but it can be assumed she learned about it after this event. Life on the Run May eventually escaped the clutches of the CIS, and ran to Coruscant to hide from the droid general in the event that he wanted to hunt her down. She became a thief and eventually stowed away on a 111th Acclimator. She somewhat participated in the battle that ensued and returned to Coruscant with the rest of the brigade. Continuing to follow the 111th, she ran into a health inspector demanding to inspect the 111th barracks and ordered all of the brigade to the med bay. While the brigade let the man do so, a trooper nicknamed "Brew" paid her some credits to get all of the brigades personal items out in the event that something happened, an action that would prove most wise. After having the brigades items secured, May witness Brew get knocked out by General Xiten and proceeded to rescue him. Sometime later the rest of the 111th would be out of the med bay, only to find their barracks burned down. Joining the GAR When a new barracks for the 111th was eventually constructed, May returned all the items she had rescued to the brigade. In return, she continued to loiter around the barracks and was allowed inside of it. Brew eventually convinced her to join the brigade, mainly because it was technically illegal for them to allow her on the base. Around this time it can be assumed that May developed feeling for Brew, which prompted her to join the brigade due to wanting to protect him. In her first real battle with Brew, the two were to enter a CIS compound that had explosions coming out of the front door from enemy and friendly fire. Brew knowing full well they had to enter got closer to it, prompting May to have a breakdown, and Brew grabbing her hand to keep her with him. Back at the barracks the next day Brew question May, who stated that she was afriad of him getting hurt. May also used this as an opportunity to tell Brew her feeling about him, through a mix of her lack of voice and Brew's lack of understanding lead to it flying over Brews head. The Third Battle of Geonosis The brigade's next major deployment was to Geonosis, where the Republic had word of the reactivation of a major droid factory and a spotting of General Grievous. During the battle Brew and May stayed close, with May doing her best to not have another breakdown as Brew destroyed an active hailfire droid from its underside. Brew and May quickly became separated from their group, along with other troopers from other divisions. Brew took charge of the group, and lead them all to the droid compound where they spotted Grievous. It's unknown whether the general recognized May, but nonetheless, the cyborg Kaleesh escaped. Having failed to apprehend the general, all Republic forces in the area fell back. May was shot in the stomach during the retreat and was forced to be carried by Hunter of Clone Force 99, with Brew providing cover fire for them. May would have to sit out the rest of the battle, constantly being moved as the droids advanced on their position. Confession The battle was eventually won, with all droid forces on the planet destroyed or deactivated. The 111th returned to Coruscant, where Brew took May to a medical center immediately. Once out Brew and May wondered around for a bit, until they eventually found themselves on top of the prison. Brew told May that he knew where a much better view was, leading them to climb the Jedi Temple and sit on it. Before leaving the area, May kissed Brew who remained awkward until their next meeting. Upon returning to the barracks, Brew asking Ironsights to give May some weapons training on whatever weapons he could find. The lieutenant did so and separated the two for the next half hour. To May's surprise, upon Brew arriving to the shooting range to see how she was doing, he told Iron he would take it from here and kissed her when he was away. Desert Dream Parasite and Or'del Sometime later, Brew would come down with a sickness that nearly brought him to death. May was seen kicking down doors and raiding homes and businesses for their medicine to save him. During this time, LT. Vengeance was captured by gangsters, leading to her one way or another falling to the hands of a man named Or'del. After Brew's recovery, the two joined in the hunt for Vengeance, eventually leading them to a monastery where they talked to Or'del over a hologram, who offered them the chance to join him. May was one of three to walk out after that statement, along with Mute and Captain Vanessa Duncan. More Confessions Upon Brew returning home with a healthy Vengeance, she noticed the lightsaber on his belt, belonging to that of Jedi Knight Vixen who had led the mission. Brew, devastated that he may have killed Vixen allowed May to hide it away in a safe. Later that night, May would reveal her force sensitivity to Brew by hovering the bed, they slept in, in the air. Rivals The next day, Brew had gone down to the bar to investigate a crime scene that may be related or Or'del. May followed him and saw Ironsights, who had defected and shot Brew on the mission May and the other two had sat out on. She rushed to tackle him, sparking a fight between Brew and Kara, prompting May to fight Kara. Brew had gotten held down my mercenaries who prevented him from helping May. Because of this, Kara was able to badly wound May before Brew finally managed to break free and stun her. Out of a rush of anger, May strangled Brew some before letting him go, and the duo was stunned by Ironsights. The two would later wake up and alert Captain Vanessa to what happened. Black Moods In the following days, Ironsights contacted Brew and told the entire brigade that he was acting as a double agent and that it would be easier if the 11th stayed out of the way. To do this, the 111th agreed to an official cease-fire. During this time, May confronted Lance Corporal Core and somehow got to learning of the clones control chips. She managed to remove it, though it turned Core green, and caused him to bleed from various holes in his body. During the landing to Tatooine for the cease-fire, May attempted to tell Brew about his, but was told it would have to wait for later. The two leading the group, before Drax would arrive, was none other than Brew, accompanied by Skipper, who would confront the Rogues face to face, with Brew ordering everyone else to stay behind. Meanwhile, SHEILA and Vanessa had nearly died attempting to board Or'dels craft in orbit, causing May to go alert. Ember, Ironsights right hand in the Rogues, would return with 618, Or'del's right hand of his own. Upon seeing the droid, May attempted to kill them both but was held back by everyone else. Brew and Drax managed to head off to Or'del's workshop eventually, though what followed was May going insane and killing a Rogue. About an hour later, Brew found her and threatened to shoot himself if she didn't calm down. She listened and attempted to turn herself in, though Brew refused to let her do this. May would run away in the morning, leaving to kill Black Sun who had hurt her in the past. She eventually returned and calmed down some. Defense of Zxarion After returning to service May was seen with Brew defending the now captured base on Zxarion. Brew fired down on CIS armored forces, while May blocked the incoming blaster fire with her lightsaber until one of the AAT's managed to fire on their position. After that Brew and May reinforced Alexis Deltern's position. Reunion After the battle was won the brigade once again returned to Coruscant. There May told Brew about the control chip in his head, of which she learned about a week prior before running off. She was able to convince him to allow her to remove it. Later Brew and May nearly got arrested twice after angering a mob of 401st and stealing Major Riot's helmet. Later that night, May was found attacking the prison directly, forcing Major Deltern to retrieve her, thankfully without much fuss from the 401st, and Brew to investigate what happened. May later went into another black mood the following night and saw Brew was a menacing mechanical dark figure. Major Deltern as able to calm her down to Brew's avail. In the morning, Brew questioned May about whether she had children, and if she had ever thought about it, much to her confusion. The two would later marry about two weeks later, with Brew taking on May's last name, Kato. Running Again A few months later, a group of unknown men would enter the quarters she and Brew shared and would attempt to talk to her. Brew, however, walked in and instantly began shooting the men. After the fight, May would run off. She would return to learn that Brew had imprisoned Jane, and would break her out. Brew, however, stripped her of rank and court-martialed her. She returned the next day, but was stunned by Brew and imprisoned for walking onto a Republic base without clearance. She was sent to prison on the world, being escorted by Brew, Cordoski, a commando named "Exo," and Coruscant Guard. She would escape later on and flee to Hoth. Sometime later, Brew and Alexis Deltern would arrive to her base and informed her they had prevented an army from coming down on her head. She chose to stay where she was, however, though didn't entirely throw out the option of heading with them again. Sometime later, escape pods would land near her base and she would go to investigate. She ran into the 38th Emerald Squad who explained that a fleet of Venator's had come out of hyperspace, and was badly damaged. Afterward, she set off to explore a fallen Providence-Class Destroyer and contacted Brew at the same time. During her transmission, a heap of metal fell on her. She was later rescued by Brew, Deltern, and Emerald Squad and brought back to their star destroyer, along with a droid-like replica of herself. She was eventually hidden away at Delterns apartment on Coruscant but was separated from the droid. Brew later had given the droid up to the guards in Sector 20, and it screaming, May and Deltern could hear it. This infuriated May who attempted to go after it but was held back by Deltern refusing to help. She was later left alone when Deltern, who had been stunned, rushed off to Kamino to reinforce the 111th. Personality and Traits Often, May was often described as being extremely protective of those she cared about, being witnessed to take to arms at the first sign of danger. After events like this, she would often be seen to be moody and to talk with, though otherwise tended to be very welcome and friendly. She was also known to refuse to compromise with others, both as jokes and in serious matters, in which case she would often stare down whoever was fighting with her until something changed the argument. Powers and Abilities May often utilized some of the most well known and standard force powers, to great ability. She would often force push and choke anybody who may have posed a threat, or simply angered her. She was also recorded to be able to naturally make those around her more dexterous and energetic with the Force, though only to a single target at a time, which likely was a form of battle meditation. Gear and Equipment May was most commonly seen using the lightsaber that once belonged to Vixen. However, she was often seen using blasters as well, namely the DC-15A, DC-15S, and even at times the Z-6 Rotary Cannon. For clothing and armor, she would often dawn 111th battle armor, though more and more after she started to use Vixen's saber she switched over to a primarily white robe. Trivia * May Kato in-game is played by darth_sans * In a non-canon event, May attempted to get herself arrested a second time but voided if after Brew turned himself in as well, as to not leave her. * In a non-canon event, May was framed for dealing deathsticks at the 111 barracks. Bil arrested May on these charges and had released a bound Brew who had been trying to defend May. Brew instantly attacked him and was sent off with May. * While it's not listed in her equipment, May considers DC-17A's, when the tips are blown off, to be shotguns, of which she'll utilize. Category:Clone Wars Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Galactic Republic Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:98th Demo Squad Category:Force Sensitive Category:Human Category:Volunteer Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Black Sun Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Female